Legends of the Lasat
'A Princess on Lothal 'é o décimo episódio da segunda temporada da série Rebels. Resumo O futuro dos Lasat thumb|left|237px|Chava e Gron são mantidos prisioneiros antes de serem resgatados pelos rebeldes. Ezra Bridger recebe uma dica de um de seus contatos e leva a tripulação do Fantasma ao Nixus Hub 218, onde seu contato diz que dois refugiados mantidos prisioneiros pelo Império Galáctico podem ser encontrados e resgatados. Os rebeldes chegam para encontrar os refugiados sendo levados para fora de um contêiner de carga sob a mira de uma arma, e eles percebem quem são os refugiados: dois Lasat que sobreviveram à queda de Lasan. Garazeb Orrelios ficou chocado, acreditando ser o último dos Lasat, e os rebeldes atacaram rapidamente os stormtroopers e oficiais imperiais a fim de libertar os prisioneiros Lasat. Os rebeldes são logo recebidos por Hondo Ohnaka, um pirata com quem Bridger já havia lidado, e Bridger revela que Ohnaka era o contato que os deu a missão. Um dos Lasat, Gron, apresenta a si mesmo e sua companheira, Chava, a Sábia. Ambos reconhecem Orrelios como o ex-capitão da Guarda de Honra Lasan, para o desconforto de Orrelios. O próprio Gron já tinha servido na Guarda de Honra sob o comando de Orrelios. Os outros rebeldes ficaram surpresos, pois Orrelios nunca lhes disse que ele era o capitão da Guarda de Honra. Orrelios descarta, dizendo apenas que demorou muito e ele esqueceu aquela vida. Com os reforços destinados a aparecer, os rebeldes começam a viagem de volta ao Fantasma. Ohnaka pede o pagamento que lhe foi prometido, mas Bridger se recusa - tornando o pirata Weequay muito orgulhoso de seu jovem amigo. Logo depois que os rebeldes saem, um esquadrão de stormtroopers localiza Ohnaka. Sempre um para obter lucro e cruzar os amigos, se necessário, Ohnaka aponta os stormtroopers na direção dos rebeldes. Enquanto voltam para o Fantasma, Bridger pergunta a Chava sobre aonde os dois Lasat estavam indo. Ela diz a ele que eles estão em uma jornada para seu novo mundo, Lira San, um mundo descrito em profecia como um sistema seguro onde os Lasat pode começar uma nova vida. Orrelios não acredita em profecias, no entanto, nem acredita em um futuro para seu povo. Como isso é discutido, Ohnaka leva os soldados para os rebeldes, e os soldados informam ao agente Kallus, que diz a eles para capturar os rebeldes vivos e que ele estará lá em breve. Enquanto os soldados se aproximam para interceptar os rebeldes, Ohnaka entra em contato com Bridger e o avisa sobre a ameaça iminente. Os stormtroopers então chegaram e começam um tiroteio com os rebeldes, encurralando-os nas salas de Nixus. Para salvar seu amigo, Ohnaka sela discretamente algumas portas, cortando muitas das tropas de assalto dos rebeldes. Os rebeldes são capazes de lutar em direção ao Fantasma e decolar, enquanto Ohnaka é encontrado e capturado por outros stormtroopers. O Fantasma segue para o espaço, onde encontra um cruzador de comando da classe Arquitens sob o comando do Agente Kallus e do Almirante Kassius Konstantine. Antes que eles possam ser capturados, o Os stormtroopers então chegam e começam um tiroteio com os rebeldes, encurralando-os nas salas de Nixus. Para salvar seu amigo, Ohnaka sela discretamente algumas portas, cortando muitas das tropas de assalto dos rebeldes. Os rebeldes são capazes de lutar contra o Fantasma e decolar, enquanto Ohnaka é encontrado e capturado por outros stormtroopers. O Fantasma segue para o espaço, onde encontra um cruzador de comando da classe Arquitens sob o comando do Agente Kallus e do Almirante Kassius Konstantine. Antes que eles possam ser capturados, o Fantasma pula no hiperespaço. Com segurança no hiperespaço, Chava diz aos rebeldes que ela não conhece a localização de Lira San, como é desconhecida e de uma antiga lenda de Lasat. Para encontrá-lo, Chava diz que o "criança" da profecia deve primeiro salvar "o guerreiro" e "o tolo". Orrelios assume que ele é o guerreiro e que Bridger é a criança, embora ele não saiba quem seria o tolo. Com a participação de Bridger, Chava inicia um ritual projetado para guiá-los ao seu novo mundo. Orrelios não quer participar e volta para seus aposentos. Intrigado com a relutância de seu amigo, Bridger deixa os preparativos rituais e fala com Orrelios, que explica que se sente culpado por não proteger seu povo quando o Império os destruiu. Ele explicou que, como capitão da Guarda de Honra, ele era responsável por proteger a família real e todos os Lasat. Embora ele lutou até o fim, Lasan foi perdido para o Império e a maioria dos Lasat foram mortos. Apesar da culpa e vergonha de seu amigo, Bridger encorajou Orrelios a proteger seu povo novamente ajudando Chava e Gron a encontrar Lira San. O caminho para Lira San thumb|255px|Chava e Gron são mantidos prisioneiros antes de serem resgatados pelos rebeldes. O incentivo de Bridger funcionou. Orrelios concorda em participar do ritual e monta seu bo-rifle na forma como os antigos Lasat faziam uma vez, o que permite que ele interaja com o cajado de Chava. Chopper ativa um mapa da galáxia, e o bo-rifle cria uma onda de eletricidade que aponta para um mundo inexplorado. Percebendo que a profecia poderia ser verdadeira, os rebeldes planejam um curso além dos Territórios da Orla Exterior. À medida que a nave se aproxima da borda externa, a capitã Hera Syndulla é forçada a retirar a nave do hiperespaço por causa de um grande aglomerado estelar implodido em seu caminho - encontrar fenômenos inesperados é um risco que os pilotos levam em um espaço inexplorado. Qualquer nave que se aproxime do turbilhão pode ser destruída pelo campo gravitacional dentro do aglomerado. Chava o reconhece como o labirinto referenciado na profecia, significando que Lira San está em algum lugar dentro ou além do aglomerado. A nave do agente Kallus então surge do hiperespaço, graças à assistência de Ohnaka - ele tinha um rastreador no dispositivo de comunicações que costumava conversar com Bridger, e foi forçado pelo Império a ajudá-los a encontrar os rebeldes. O agente Kallus dá à tripulação um minuto para se render, senão ele destruirá sua nave. Chava diz que Kallus é um guerreiro fazendo sua parte, e Orrelios está perplexo com a noção de que Kallus é o guerreiro que a profecia falou. Chava explica que existem muitos guerreiros, tolos e crianças. Uma criança vê as coisas não como elas são, mas como elas podem ser, o tolo nega seu destino, e o guerreiro cria seu próprio destino. Chava diz que ninguém é apenas um deles, mas sim, com o tempo, torna-se todos eles. Percebendo que a sabedoria de Chava significa que ele tem que ajudar a forjar seu destino e o destino do Lasat, Orrelios usa o poder gerado de seu rifle para navegar o Fantasma até o aglomerado, abrindo caminho para Lira San. Percebendo que os rebeldes estão tentando fugir, Kallus ordena que dois caças TIE os persigam, mas os caças estelares são dilacerados pelas forças gravitacionais do aglomerado estelar - enquanto o Fantasma passa ileso. A nave de Kallus abre fogo, mas cada tiro falha. Ele é forçado a voltar quando sua própria nave começa a receber dano do campo de gravidade, mas ele sente prazer em saber que os rebeldes serão destruídos pelo aglomerado. Contra suas expectativas, no entanto, o Fantasmaé capaz de fazer isso com segurança através do campo de gravidade, e o hyperdrive automaticamente entra em ação e envia o Fantasma para o meio do aglomerado de estrelas. thumb|254px|Zeb vê Lira San pela primeira vez. Enquanto no salto para o hiperespaço, os rebeldes são cercados por uma luz ofuscante e são deixados inconscientes. Eles acordam para se encontrar em um espaço desconhecido, mas percebem que encontraram o planeta Lira San, para grande alegria dos três Lasat. Orrelios usa o Fantasma para trazer Chava e Gron à superfície, enquanto os outros rebeldes ficam para trás. Eles falam sobre se Orrelios vai ficar com seu povo, mas Kanan Jarrus suspeita que ele retornará. Uma vez que ele faz, ele traz a feliz notícia de que Lira San já é habitada por milhões de Lasat, e que Lira San é o lar original dos Lasat. Orrelios ficou orgulhoso do que ele ajudou a realizar, e Syndulla explica que, como o Fantasma conseguiu superar o turbilhão uma vez, agora eles conhecem o caminho seguro para Lira San. Com isso, Orrelios resolve orientar qualquer outro Lasat sobrevivente que encontrar em sua nova casa. Aparições Categoria:Episódios de Star Wars Rebels Categoria:Artigos fora-de-universo